1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and more particularly to a timing controller having reduced power consumption and an LCD device having the timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is widely used in various electronic equipments as a thin and light-weight flat display. LCD devices include a host for generating an image signal, a timing controller converting the image signal, and a liquid crystal display panel for displaying image frame corresponding to converted image signal. In recent years, different kinds of LCD devices have been developed by display manufacturers. Most of these manufacturers are trying to reduce the power consumption of the LCD device so that the LCD device will become more suitable for portable electronic products such as cell phones, PDAs and E-books.